What Max Said
by CandyCentric
Summary: prologue to 'Recaptured' Very short peice on Alec's thoughts after a 'certain incident'. Read on to find out what. . .
1. Chapter 1

"**WHAT MAX SAID**"

**BY: CandyCentric**

A/N - This is an itty bittypeice I did that I hope to one dayserve asthe prologue to a much longer (and better) series fic. Maybe some reviews will inspire me again. (hint, hint!) ;-)

-------------------

It was only supposed to be an easy retrieval mission, or at least that's what Max said. "Go in, kick a few guards around, grab our guys and get outta' Dodge."

Easy. Ha.

That right there should have been my first clue. Nothing, in our lives is EVER, easy. Just like nothing in our lives is simple. Difficult or maybe demanding, vexing, time consuming even, but never easy. We weren't made to lead those kind of lives. It's just not in our blood.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I out and out hate my life, because I don't. In fact, sometimes being can be down right cool. I mean, who wouldn't want the ability to jump over a ten-foot fence, move so fast you actually blur or take out five guys twice your size with a bullet in you shoulder, and all that without breaking a sweat? Heck, forget the abilities, because really, who wouldn't want to look this good? No one, that's who.

However, words like simple, easy, safe, even home . . . I don't know these words. They're things Transgenics only dream about, but me? Well, sure, a place to live more than a few months, where I don't have to watch my back 24 hours a day would be nice, but don't expect to see me holding my breath anytime soon. Soldiers, murders, evil cults, psychotic twins; and the drama? Lots of drama. So much even you start to feel like your life is just one big t.v. show. I can picture it now . . . "Be sure and tune next week to Days of Our Lives to find out where Alec will get shot next."

If only that was my life; Don't like the show anymore? That's cool, just quit and go on to your next job. Well, I hate to break it to you kiddies, but that ain't life. It's only a big sentimental lie, painted by the big-wigs to help people escape their pathetic excuse of an existence they call life. All it does is hide the truth: That you're born into this harsh, cold, dirty world, you fight to survive for a little while, if your lucky find a friend or two along the way, then you die. Kinda' makes ya' want to live in the pretty, sentimental lies on your t.v. screen, huh?

'Corse, that's not quite my story. The beginning doesn't even match. I wasn't even born, but instead, 'Genetically Engineered' to a life of forced slavery.

Slavery. I really hate that word and I really, really hate Manticore. I always said I'd never go back, no matter what: "If I have to choose between Manticore and death, I vote to take the easy way out."

Then again, Max said the mission would be easy. Funny how things have a way of not working out.

------------------

**A/N** - PLEASE! Lemme know what you think.(Whether it's criticism, hatred or ideas) :-)


	2. AN & trailer of Recaptured

**Okay - I now this technically not allowed, but I've never been one for rules anyway. (lol) Here's the deal - I really want to continue this, but I'm SUCH a slow writer. Also, I like having this little fic (chapter 1) in it's own thread and I want to change the title for the overall story. But, I want to keep my stats & reviews & so on. So, this what I'm gonna do: The continuation of 'What Max Said' will be entitled 'Recaptured' (or something to that effect) & will soon be coming to a computer screen near you (my absolute, final deadline being August 1st). The first chapter is actually done, but I want to get a bit more written before I post anything major. After that, done expect anything more than one or two updates a month; As I said, I'm a terribly slow writer, I want to stay at least a chapter ahead at all times & I tend to edit the crap out of whatever I write.**

**However - since I'm such a nice little author (and since new chapters are technically for updating :) I'll leave you with a little teaser... again (LoL) from chapter one of 'Recaptured'.**

* * *

_Focus solider. This is not the time to think about that woman, you've got your own set of problems. What matters is getting out of here alive, preferably not as a Manticore robot. Besides, you've been in worse situations than this . . . '_

_Like what?_ A second voice added.

He took a couple seconds to ponder that before coming to the conclusion it was a stupid question anyway.

_That's beside the point, the point is I'm X5-494. Manticore's finest trained, genetically-enhanced super-solider. I can handle anything. I AM the best. I'm -_

His mental pep-talk was soon forgotten at the sound of approaching footsteps. Get it together solider, he snapped at himself as he quickly closed his eyes & relaxed his breathing, moments before the door opened. Relying on his senses he listened as someone, what smelt like a male someone, slowly walked into the room and stopped just inches from the bed.

* * *

**More coming soon:)**

* * *


End file.
